Real Heroes
by Forgotten Narrative
Summary: Lady WiFi has fallen and Paris is safe once again thanks to Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir. Here is a one-shot of their last moments together that night as Ladybug faces the threat of changing back and Cat Noir his desire to know the identity of his Lady. Dialogue from English dub.


Lady WiFi has fallen and Paris is safe once again thanks to Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir. Here is a one-shot of their last moments together that night as Ladybug faced the threat of changing back and Cat Noir his desire to know the identity of his Lady.

* * *

It could very well have been the moment for them. It could have been the greatest reveal ever had he let his hand draw the door towards him. She was right there, right within his grasp, but as a bright flash peaked through the crack signifying her metamorphosis from Paris's own Wonder Woman to a normal female civilian, their last words played through his mind.

 _She sprinted to the pantry door, opening it and bringing it back to close. However, his hand drew the wood back, pulling her attention to him. From behind his mask, his skin began to sweat slightly as his eyes watched her intently._

" _Stay," he begged her. Trusting her not to shut him out, he pulled his hand away from the door. "I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor," he affirmed, placing his right hand to his black fabric clad chest and his left up in an oath-worthy stance. He had vowed his allegiance to her the day he met his Lady. In her bluebell eyes, he could see sorrow pooling and he knew she was going to reject his proposal, but he held firm hope as he stared back at her with light green eyes._

" _Nobody must know who we really are," she said softly, her head falling to the side as she looked away. She was hurting him, but she knew better than to tell him who she was. It would change everything between them, no matter who he turned out to be. If she was being honest with herself, she found his flirtatious manner with her somewhat endearing. It was just a part of them being a team and it was, to her surprise, a part she didn't mind in the slightest, despite her annoyance at his occasionally unconventional timing. "Not even us." She spared him a glance before pulling the door behind her, a white surface falling between them. He couldn't help but stare in disappointment, his usual smirk gone and replaced with a wistful frown. The door hadn't shut behind her fully, allowing a crack that could be his chance. Tentatively, his hand reached for the golden handle, his heart thumping at an unnervingly rapid pace. With a firm grip, he pulled the handle towards him slightly._

She was right there, within his grasp. A bright flash peaked through the crack signifying her metamorphosis and as much as he wanted to see her, he felt a struggle internally. Many thoughts emerged, forcing his to close his eyes and let out an angry groan. There was only one thought that really mattered to him. _She wouldn't want this._ And so, he pushed to door to a close with a resilient grunt and ran before he could think to do anything otherwise. Ducking into another room, he transformed from the black-clad Cat Noir to the Parisian boy wonder whose face was plastered throughout the streets. Even as himself, Adrien kept running until he paused and stood outside of the mansion, looking up to the lit rooms and wondering if his Lady, whoever she was, had slipped away just yet or if she was still somewhere inside. Plagg zoomed around him from inside his jacket, full of energy and words as usual.

"That was your chance to find out who the love of your life really is," he exclaimed, drawing Adrien's attention from the rooms above. "What were you thinking?!" Sighing, Adrien looked down before making eye contact with his kwami.

"That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking," he responded, frustration dripping from his lips as he hung his head for a moment before he recalled the sad look on Ladybug's face. _Not even us_ , she said to him. He knew better than to invade her privacy like that. He cared too much. And in his heart, he loved her too much. "I was following my heart," he whispered as he looked up with a sense of hope. It could have very well have been the moment for them, the greatest reveal ever. But he knew well enough that he did the right thing, that when she peered out of the closet after she transformed, she must have had a smile on her lips to see his respect for her, even if it was a faint smile at that. He also knew Plagg didn't fully understand, but in his mind, he had come one step closer to her heart by closing the door. That's what real heroes do: they do the right thing, even if it's not the easy thing.

* * *

 **I guess this is my comeback? If any of you were a part of the House of Anubis fandom, you might have known me as Winx12566. I've recently decided to start coming back to the scene and branch out to other fandoms under a new name. Keep an eye out for my user. I'm planning on posting more stories on Miraculous and finish some other stories for other fandoms that have been in works for years so stay tuned. ;)**

Yours truly, _Forgotten Narrative (!)_


End file.
